What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Kagome takes living day by day with her friends in the tower built by Tony, and, like all friends, they have their terrible ideas, poor romantic attempts, and cringe-worthy dares. Only natural, right? Wrong. 100% completely and horribly wrong. :drabble series:


**_Summary: Kagome takes living day by day with her friends in the tower built by Tony, and, like all friends, they have their terrible ideas, poor romantic attempts, and cringe-worthy dares. Only natural, right? Wrong. 100% completely and horribly wrong._**

 ** _DRABBLE SERIES! :'D_**

 _Pairing: Clint x Kagome._

 _ *****Rated M for any possible lime, lemon, terrible swearing, and/or awful joke.**_

 _ **Humor/Romance/Drama/Slice of Life[somewhere, somehow, someway.]*****_

 _ **Theme suggested by: Penguin**_

* * *

 _ **"Lemon Juice Challenge."**_

* * *

This was a terrible idea. Wait, no, worse than terrible. Awful. Completely and absolutely, ridiculously, unbelievably stupid, but what else was to happen? How was it that these things happened?

Hadn't it been her fiance that uttered the words, "you won't do it, bruh," and then everything got suffocatingly serious?

Who was she talking about?

None other than Clint's stupid dare that Tony wouldn't do the lemon juice challenge, and Tony's dumb ass accepted this challenge.

And now, here they were in the kitchen. Tony held a bottle of lemon juice in his hand, the top torn off by none other than Clint, more than thrilled to subject the other man to this.

He poured four shot glasses full of lemon juice and picked up the first one. He downed it as if it were a regular shot for him. The second one became a little difficult for him. He drank half of it before reeling the glass away from his lips, smacking them together in distaste. Still, he downed the rest of it and lifted the third glass.

The moment he held it to his lips he shook his head and set it down on the table.

"Nope, fuck this shit." Tony threw his hands up and stepped away from the counter. "No one can do this, this shit tastes terrible."

"Language, Tony." Steve shook his head. Tony promptly ignored him and went into a small ramble about terrible tasting lemons.

Kagome pursed her lips into a thin line and looked up at Clint, who was just barely holding back laughter.

"You just had to dare him?" She asked, gaining his attention.

"It wasn't a dare, more like a statement accusing him of not being man enough to do it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at this, "would you do it?"

He gripped her hips and tugged her closer to him. "You daring me?"

"Maybe I am."

Five minutes later, after much contemplative arguing, Clint not only downed four shots of lemon juice, but the two that Tony had refused to finish. Again, Kagome sighed and shook her head.

Why she bothered to stay up with the group past ten at night was lost on her. Things always got a little… bizarre after ten.

The others filed out of the kitchen, some still mocking Tony for not completing the challenge. Kagome stayed behind and fixed herself a glass of water. Two hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her back against a muscular chest. Knowing who it was, she rolled her eyes and turned, pushing him as as did. She took a sip of her water and nodded.

"Yes?"

She didn't get an answer. Clint merely gripped her chin and pressed his lips to her own in a quick kiss, deepening it by slipping his tongue between her lips.

Kagome, instead of returning the kiss, scrunched up her face and pulled back. "Please go clean your mouth before kissing me again." She drank her water, setting the glass in the sink, and ducked out of his arms and made her way out of the kitchen, pausing at the door. "I'm not kidding when I say that I feel like I just french kissed a million lemons from a tree."

* * *

Panda: This is what happens when Pengi and I have a sleepover. Nothing but pure randomness.  
Penguin: Characters in this will be occasionally OOC, keep that in mind. Oh, and we do take theme requests. Pairing will remain Clint and Kagome, though,  
Anyway, feedback is appreciated. Until next time!


End file.
